


日本語訳：The Iron Mask

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Amnesia, Blackmail, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>エロイカフィクによくある脅迫モノです。欲しくて欲しくてたまらないものを明確にさせるために、少佐の頭をスッキリさせてみました。</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳：The Iron Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Iron Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99234) by [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne). 



割れるように痛む後頭部のことしか考えられなかった。まぶたに力を込めて固く閉じていた。目を開けば、眩い太陽光がこの頭痛をさらに串刺しににすることがわかっていたからだ。見知らぬ数人の乱暴な腕が、彼を車に引きずり込もうとしていた。だが彼は何とかして踏みとどまり、抵抗しようとするだけで精一杯だった。

バンの後部座席に押し込まれ、シートにに押し付けられた彼は呻きながら頭に手をやった。

「力を入れすぎたようだな。」どこかで唸り声のような声が聞こえた。

「かまうものか、どうせ頭蓋骨も鋼鉄製だ。武器を取り上げろ。」

胸を探られ、ホルスターからマグナムを抜かれた。使い慣れた武器を失った喪失感に、かれはやや不器用に抵抗を試みた。だが拳銃はすぐに手の届かない場所に持ち去られ、無理に動かした体のせいで刺すようなな頭痛が再び彼の頭に襲いかかった。

「あとで返してやるぜ、少佐。」二人目の声の男が言った。それが、少佐が気を失う前に聞いた最後の言葉だった。

目覚めた場所はすでにバンの中ではなかった。そこはごくありきたりの会社の事務室のような場所で、彼は長椅子の上に横たえられていた。後頭部はまだズキズキと疼いていたが、気を失う前の激痛はやや収まっていた。少なくとも、ものを考えることができた。そして目を開くことも。

四人の男が彼を見下ろしていた。四人ともがダークスーツを着て、服の下に不自然な膨らみがあった。全員が危なっかしい連中だった。興味深いことに、四人ともが少佐から目を離さずに監視していた。明らかに、彼もまた少佐を危険人物だとみなしているのだった。

五人目の男がデスクの向こう側に座り、特に面白くもなさげに少佐に目を遣っていた。「殺したら台無しになるところだったぞ。」彼は四人のうち一人に冷たい口調で告げた。「二度目はない、いいな。」言われた男は暗い表情で肯いた。

少佐はゆっくりと起き上がった。体を動かすと頭痛がまたぶり返したが、ともかく彼は起き上がった。まっすぐに座り直すと、目眩が襲ってきた。なんとかその目眩をやり過ごし、後頭部の傷口に手をやると、軽く触れただけでその痛みに跳び上がりそうになった。

「何か冷やすものを渡してやれ」机の男が呟いた。男のうちの1人がその場を離れ、冷蔵庫か何から取り出したばかりのソーダ缶を持って戻った。少佐は黙ったままそれを受け取り、殴打の痕へ当てた。

「会うのを楽しみにしとったぞ、エーベルバッハ少佐。」机の男が冷えびえするような声で言った。我が身に何が起こったのか全く理解できないことに少佐が気づいたのは、その時だった。彼は膝に片肘をついて手の平に顔を乗せ、考え込んでいるようなふりをした。時間稼ぎのために。

何も起こらなかった。

頭は空っぽだった。一陣の風が、記憶をすべて吹きさらって行ったかのようだった。自分が誰なのかすら覚えていたなかった。ましてや男たちが何者で、何が目的なのかなどわかるはずもなかった。

だが彼は狼狽を表情に出さないように注意深く振舞った。ともかく生き残っているのだ。今彼にわかることはそれだけだった。なんとかこの場を切り抜けて、ここから脱出せねばならない。

彼は背を伸ばし、ソーダ缶を頭から離すと、机の男を黙ったたまま睨み返した。男は不自然な笑いを浮かべた。「こっちの正体を知る必要はない、少佐。こちらのほしいものとそっちが必要な物が釣り合っていればいいだけだ。」

少佐は気短げな視線でその先を促した。

「こっちの要求は、あんたとその他数名しかアクセス出来ない書類のコピーだ。」

少佐の目がぎらりと光った。

「こちらから提供するものについては、多分もう見当がついてるんだろうがな。」男は茶封筒を放ってよこした。「この写真のネガだ。」

少佐の胃がせり上がった。恐喝か。そのネガに何が写っていたとしても今はその記憶が無いのだが。彼は自分の置かれた状況にややうんざりしつつ、写真が記憶を取り戻すきっかけになればと願いながら、少佐は茶封筒を取り上げ、中の写真を取り出した。

そこには自分自身ともう一人の男が写っていた。特に淫猥な場面でも無く、ただの軽い抱擁とキス。だが彼とその男の関係については疑問の余地のない写真だった。写真の男を見つめ、少佐はなぜ自分がそんな愚かな危険に足を踏み入れたかを完全に理解した。

美しい男だった。絶対的な美だった。

高い頬骨、整った顔立ち、渦を巻く金髪。少佐は失われた記憶を今すぐすべて取り戻したいと切望した。ばらばらになった記憶の記憶の断片が、ガラス窓の表面を流れ落ちる水滴のように彼の心のを通り過ぎ、落ちていった。金髪の男が垣間見せた一瞬の羞恥、誘うような流し目、巻き毛を肩に投げかける仕草、これみよがしな誘惑、驚くほど優美な身のこなし、体の線に沿った漆黒のスーツ、太陽とも見紛うほど輝かしい笑顔。

はっきりした何かを思い出せたわけではなかったが、この男にまつわる感情の総体が浮かび上がった。愛着。情熱。そして胸騒ぎ。もつれ合った感情の由来するところを想像するのは難しくなかった。この金髪の男が誰であれ、自分はその関係を隠し通さねばならなかったはずだ。そして自分たちはそのことについて何度も言い争いをしたのだろう。確かにその通りだ。今起こっていることを考えるだけでも、こんな関係は避けるべきだったというのが分別というものだ。

彼は写真を封筒に押しこみ、机の男を睨みつけた。「何が望みだ。正確に言え。」

男は嫌な笑い方をした。「要求はその都度連絡する。ひとつの答えごとに、ネガを一枚渡してやろう。」

「何枚あるんだ？」

男は顔を歪めて笑った。

この男の言いなりになるわけにはいかなかった。だが相手の計画を阻止できるよう、とにかく時間を稼がねばならない。つまりは要求を飲んだふりをすることだ。

「おれに選択の余地はなさそうだな。」

「物分かりが良くて嬉しいね、少佐。この男たちにあんたを職場まで送らせよう。」

 

黒スーツの男たちとさっきの車に戻るのには気が進まなかったが、ほかに選択肢もなかった。自分が誰でこの男たちが何者かがはっきりするまで、状況を観察しつつ機会を待つという戦略を採用することにした。記憶を取り戻しさえすれば、この問題を解決できるという確信が彼にはあった。そういうわけで、彼はおとなしく男たちの後に続いた。

バンの貨物スペースの窓は念入りに塞がれていた。車は不必要な方向転換を小刻みに繰り返し、少佐の位置感覚をごまかすために大きく迂回した道を走った。やがて少佐はなにやら不気味な建物の前で降ろされ、ばらばらに分解されたマグナムを手渡された。薄暗い雲が頭上を覆っていた。

彼は用心深くその建物に足を踏み入れた。警備員と受付の女性が丁重に挨拶をし、彼が通り過ぎるのを見送った。エレベーターホールで、彼は躊躇した。どこへ行くべきなのかがわからなかった。

天は彼を見放していなかったらしい。エレベーターの扉が目の前で開き、寝ぐせのついた金髪の真面目そうな若い男が降りてきた。「おはようございます、少佐。」彼は丁重に挨拶してきた。

少佐は答えた。「おれとオフィスに戻れ。」

「ぼくは会議には出席しなくてもかまわないのでしょうか？」

会議？何の会議だ？「五分ぐらいなら遅れて構わん。だが先に経過報告を聞きたい。」それとオフィスまでの道案内とな。

若者は礼儀正しくうなずき、少佐とともにエレベーターに戻った。少佐はエレベーターのボタンを若者に任せた。彼らは黙ったままだったので、少佐は横に立つこの仕事に熱心そうな若者についての記憶を頭の中でいろいろと探してみた。思い浮かんだイメージのすべては、真面目そうな態度と丁重な礼儀作法ばかりだった。自分はこの若者を好ましく見ていたのだろうなと少佐は考えた。

エレベーターのドアが開いた。少佐は若者をわずかに先に歩かせた。オフィスに入るといっぱいに並べられた机が目に入り、納得がいった。なるほど、ここがおれの仕事場か。ほとんどの机ではすでに職員が勤務中だったが、顔を上げたものはほとんどいなかった。だが少佐が通り過ぎると、書類とコンピューター・スクリーンにしっかりと目を向けたままの彼らの緊張がはっきりと伝わってきた。みなおれを怖がっとるということか。よかろう。

若者はオフィスの奥の小部屋へと入った。少佐はデスクの後ろに回り込み、ゆっくりと腰掛けた。若者は現在進行中の任務に関して、最新の現状報告を熱心に話し始めた。少佐は注意深くそれを聞いたが、話の内容についてはさっぱり理解できなかった。若者が話し終えると、少佐は「緊急の用以外の場合は部屋に入るなと伝えてくれ。」と告げ、彼を部屋から出した。

「了解いたしました。」

これでしばらくは何事も無く過ごせる。自分についての調査をはじめる前に、少佐はその実用的だが殺風景な部屋をしばらく見回した。

約一時間後、彼は机の引き出しとキャビネットに念入りに鍵をかけた。自分のポケットのボタンもかけた。彼は自分のフルネームとエーベルバッハ家の屋敷の住所、その他の個人情報を入手し、机の周りのファイルから得た任務に関するぼんやりした記憶を取り戻していた。だがそれは全く十分ではなかった。なにより、自分の過去についての記憶が空白のままだった。そしてあの写真の美しい男に関する情報は、この部屋の資料からはなにも得られなかった。少佐は未練がましく考えた。…あの男に逢いたい。記憶を取り戻すためだけではなく、ただあの男に。

少佐はその部屋でひとり考えた。次にどんな行動を起こすべきか。そこで初めて、医者に行くべきではないかと思い当たった。だがその次に沸き上がってきたのは、彼が医師と病院を病的に嫌ってるという確かな記憶だった。いや、馬鹿医者どもにつつき回されに行く必要はない。仕事を休んで禁煙するように命じてくるに決まっている。記憶喪失については、時間以外の治療法はないことはわかっている。医者への訪問などは時間の無駄だ。それに、脅迫者どもが連絡をよこしてきた時に、自分はこの部屋にいる必要がある。

記憶は数日で戻るに違いない。そういうものだ。ということは、それまでの時間を何とか大過なくやり過ごさねばならない。

少佐はその日の仕事を曖昧で短い命令を繰り返すことにより乗り切ろうとし、部下たちに指示を仰がれるたびに、「そのまま進めろ。」と命じた。落ち着かない気分だった。なにしろ、何が進んでいるのかさっぱりわからないままだ。もしすべてが失敗に終わったら？もし彼の現状を周囲に感づかれたら？

その日の勤務時間が終わった少佐は安堵の溜息を付いたが、同時にそれは次の問題の始まりだった。ポケットのか何はメルセデスの鍵があったが、車がどこに泊まっているのかは全く見当がつかなかった。仮に車を見つけたとしても、いったいどこに帰るのだ？彼は勤務先の周囲を散歩してみることにした。日常の風景を見て回ることが、記憶を取り戻すなにかきっかけになるかもしれない。

ひどい雨が降っていたが、彼は気にかけなかった。たじろぎすらしなかった。彼は歩道を歩き、店のウィンドウを覗きこみ、レストランの入口を見つめ、かすかに瞬く記憶の断片を脳裏に取り戻そうと努めたたが、全身が次第に濡れそぼっていくだけだった。さほど寒い日ではなかったが、髪がずぶ濡れになりトレンチコートが雨を吸って重くなるに従い、彼の気分は次第に重苦しく陰鬱に沈み始めた。車も家もわからんとは、どういう風の吹きまわしでこんなくそったれな事態に陥るんだ？

 

\---------------------

 

リムジンがカーブで停車した。少佐はそれに気付き、警戒に満ちた眼差しでその車を見た。後部のドアが開いた。

 

「ダーリン、一体全体どうしたわけ？こんな雨の中をうろついたりして。」

少佐は安堵のあまりほとんどその場に崩れ落ちそうになった。あの写真の中にいた美しい金髪だった。ここに少なくともひとり、信頼できる相手を見つけたのだ。少佐は無言のまま車の中へ滑り込んだ。

「どこへ向かえばいい、ダーリン？」その男は英国の上流階級のアクセントで話した。心地よい響きだった。

「どこでもいい。おまえの行くところへ。」

金髪は少し驚いたように見えた。なにか物言いたげに少佐を見つめ、それからこう言った。「じゃあ、まずはきみのそのずぶ濡れの服を全部脱がせなきゃね。」金髪はそう口に出すなり、今口にしたことを後悔しているような表情になった。彼は少佐に向けて、さっと気遣わしげな一瞥をくれた。少佐が無言で頷くと、金髪は続けた。「きみの屋敷よりは私の部屋のほうが近いよ。構わないかい？」

「もちろん、構わん。」

少佐はどうやら間違った返答を返してしまったらしかった。金髪は困惑の表情を隠そうとしていたが、隠しきれていなかった。なんとか相手を驚かせず、訝しく思わせずに現在位置を知りたいと少佐は思った。恋人同士の軽い言い争いのような会話はできないのだろうか。

「ボーナムくん、私のフラットへやってくれ。」金髪は運転手にそう声をかけた。「フラットなら、せめてもの言い訳が立つしだろうし。」金髪は少佐の方を見ずに付け加えた。その声には、微かな棘が含まれていた。言葉の意味するところはよくわからなかったが、少佐は自分が脅迫されていることを思い出した。推測は正しかったわけだ。この関係は隠し通さねばならぬものらしい。問題の改善は、記憶を取り戻した後になんとか出来るだろう。

「ダーリン、これ。体が暖まるといいけど。」金髪はパネルを開いてブランデーを一本取り出した。少佐はショットグラスを受け取り、何も言わずに最初の一杯を飲み干した。

フラットへの移動はものの数分もかからなかった。彼らは車での移動を黙ったままで過ごした。何をしゃべっていいものか検討もつかなかったし、金髪の方は奇妙に無口なままだったからだ。

部屋に入ると少佐はトレンチコートから腕を抜き、金髪が受け取るに任せた。金髪は少佐のこめかみの濡れた髪を、ためらいがちに指で梳いた。

「服が乾くまで、バスローブを着てるといいよ。」金髪は奇妙なほどにおずおずとした口調でそう告げた。少佐が黙って頷くと金髪はたっぷりした厚みのバスローブを手渡し、着替えのために少佐を寝室へ案内すると、驚いたことに外へ出て寝室のドアを閉めた。

なんてこった。おれたちは喧嘩中だったのか。きっとそうにちがいない。あいつはまだ怒っとるんだ。とはいえ、あの何やら言いたげな態度を見ると、関係を修復する気はあるらしい。それだけは助かった。信頼できる相手がたったひとりしかいないこの状況で、その相手と衝突するというのだけは何としてでも避けたかった。しかし、覚えていない喧嘩の仲直りをどうやってすればいい？

とにかく協力的に振舞おう。彼はそう決めた。そうすれば関係は修復に向かうはずだ。

そして彼は恐喝を受けている件に関しては当分金髪には告げないことにした。相手を心配に巻き込む必要はない。問題が解決に向かったら、その時点で話せばいいだけだ。

「このバスローブはおろしたてだな。」彼はそう言いながら寝室を出た。それは濃紺の飾り気のないデザインだったが、肌触りを感じる限りでは明らかにかなり高価なものだった。ボーナムと呼ばれた男が少佐の濡れた服を冷静な態度で受け取り、そのまま姿を消した。

金髪がためらいがちに微笑んだ。「きみのために買ったんだよ。かなり前にね。ずっと出番を待ってたのさ。」

「ありがとう。」少佐はソファに座りながら、和解のきっかけを探しだそうとした。金髪もまた、同じ事を考えているようだった。彼はタオルを取り上げ、少佐に不安げな視線を向けた。

「きみの髪を乾かしていいかな、ダーリン？」金髪はそう尋ねた。金髪の仕草が突然、誘惑するような態度に変わっていた。少佐はそれを緊張の現れだと受け取った。緊張しているのが自分だけではないという事実が、少佐を安心させた。

「頼む。」彼は落ち着いてそう答えた。なるべく協力的に振る舞うと決めたからだ。だがその返答に金髪は大いに驚いたようだった。一瞬の躊躇の後、彼は少佐の隣に座るために近づいてきた。それから彼は少佐の髪を乾いたタオルでくるみ、軽く叩きはじめた。

金髪のほっそりしした指が後頭部に触れた瞬間、少佐は痛みにたじろいだ。「どうしたの？」金髪は即座に手を止めて尋ねた。

「…頭を打った。道で転倒してな。」少佐は用心深く傷口に触れながら、そう説明した。

「転んだ。きみが。」金髪は全く信じていない口ぶりでそう繰り返したが、それ以上何も言わなかった。

しなやかな指先がひらめき、腫れ上がった傷口を探り当てた。「なんてこと！冷やさなきゃ！」少佐は金髪の男をやきもきさせるに任せた。金髪は氷嚢とアスピリンを持って戻り、医者に見せなければと言い、少佐が当然のごとくそれを拒否すると、意外な顔もせずにただ困ったそぶりをみせた。金髪の男が見せる気遣いには、まだ奇妙な遠慮が感じられた。少佐がその気遣いをありのままに受け入れると、男の遠慮深げな様子はますますひどくなった。記憶喪失について告げる気はほとんどなくなった。馬鹿げた話題すぎる。かれはそれ以上考えずにその話題を放棄し、別の話を始めようとした。だが…。

たちの悪い冗談のようだった。恋人の名すら思い出せないのだ。

「Liebling…(独語：恋人への呼びかけ)」

彼はそう読んでみた。そして直ちに後悔した。金髪が信じられないという表情で自分を見つめたからだ。驚きに目を丸くし、唇をうっすらと開いてこちらを見ている金髪は、この上なく愛しかった。だがその反応は少佐が予期していたものではない。

「クラウ…、少佐。」金髪の男は急いで言い直した。金髪の反応に少佐はたじろいだ。そうだ、おれたちは喧嘩中だったんだ。「どうしてそんなふうに私を呼ぶ？ちっとも面白くないよ。わかってるだろ、その冗談は私にとって冗談にはならないんだ。」

これを関係修復のきっかけにできるかもしれない。「どう呼べばいい？」

金髪は鋭く睨み返した。神よ、この男はこんなにも美しい。「知らなかったのかい？ドリアン、だよ。エロイカでもなければグローリア伯爵でもない。馬鹿者でも変態でもない、ただのドリアンさ。」

「ドリアン。」少佐は素直に繰り返した。きっとひどい喧嘩をしていたに違いない。そんな争いをしていなかったらよかったのにと、少佐は心から思った。金髪をこの腕の中に抱きしめたくてたまらなくなった。

「ドリアン、おれが悪かった。」彼はそう言ってみた。

またしても驚きの反応。だがそれはすぐに、うんざりしたような嫌悪感に満ちた表情に変わった。「自分の何が悪かったって言うつもりなのかな？」ドリアンはようやくそう尋ねてきた。

少佐は肩をすくめた。「馬鹿者だったのはおれのほうだ。」

金髪の男は全く信じていないという声で嘲笑い始めた。「きみがそんなことを言うなんてね！」

「そんなふうに言わないでくれ。」少佐はためらいがちに、しかしはっきりとした意思をもって立ち上がり、金髪に近づいた。そして両腕を広げて相手を包み込み、低い声で囁いた。「今夜おまえが欲しい。」

男の目が真ん丸になった。「…クラウス？」

「おまえが欲しい。」彼はもう一度繰り返した。

抵抗はそこまでだった。金髪の腕がクラウスの体を包み、力がこもった。体がぎゅうっと押し付けられた。「ああ、クラウス…。わたしもきみが…。」苦しげな囁きが続いた。

ほとんど痛みにも似た安堵を覚えつつ、少佐は彼に口付けた。それから彼らは、それそれが取り乱しつつお互いに相手の服をはぎとり、寝室へ向かった。

ベッドに腰掛けると、二人はやっといくらかの落ち着きを取り戻した。ふたりともが、もっとゆっくりとお互いを味わいつくしたいと考えたのだ。ドリアンは、完全に降伏したという風情でうっとりとクラウスを見つめていた。まるでクラウスこそが彼の宇宙の中心であるとでも言うように。ドリアンの気障で悪戯じみた態度はすっかり鳴りを潜めていて、その隠蔽の下にあったのはクラウスの心臓を鷲掴みにして離さない素直さと甘やかさだった。クラウスはただ本能に従って動いた。自分の下にいる美しい男に触れ、くちづけを繰り返した。そのすべてにドリアンは震え、こらえきれずに呻き声を漏らした。ああ、神よ。おれが自分のキャリアと天秤にかけてまでこの関係を望んだのも無理は無い。この男と体を重ねる悦びときたら、ほとんど宗教的な喜悦にも似ている。

そこでクラウスはふと立ち止まった。眉をしかめて躊躇し、空っぽの記憶に舌打ちした。しかしドリアンは苛立った様子もなく囁いた。「待って。」立ち上がってベッドを離れた彼は、何かを手にしてすぐに戻ってきた。「これを…」そして自分から次の手順を示してみせた。クラウスはほっと安堵の息をついた。

「おまえと、こんな風になれてよかった…」事が終わった後にクラウスはそう囁いた。その囁きが、ドリアンをもう一度奮いたたせた。

 

\---------------------

 

クラウスはドリアンに優しく揺すぶられて目を覚ました。「きみの寝顔って最高だね、ダーリン。でも仕事の時間だよ。」

クラウスはしぶしぶと体を起こした。昨日のことはすべて覚えていたが、それより以前の記憶は依然、空白だった。

くそっ、いつになったらもとに戻るんだ？

そもそも今日をどうやって乗り切ればいい？

「今夜も迎えに来てもらえないか？」彼はそう頼んでみた。想定される問題に、とりあえす対応策を準備しておこうと考えて。

ドリアンはまたしても驚いたようだった。ああ、ひょっとすると職場の近くでの接触は賢明なやり方ではないのかもしれない。だが彼は自分の車の色も形も覚えていないのだ。

「もちろんさ。ダーリン。きみのオフィスから３ブロック東の角でどうかな？それくらい距離があれば大丈夫かい？」

クラウスはうなずいて立ち上がった。ドリアンも起き上がり、枕を背にして座り直した。「うちの者が、ゆうべきみの服を洗ってアイロンをかけたよ。」

クラウスは再びうなずき、シャワーの前にドリアンのブラシを借りて髪のもつれをほどいた。「二日続けて同じ服を着て出たら、気づかれるかと思うか？」

「きみの服なんて、どっちにしろみんな同じようなものじゃないか。でももしどうしても気になるなら、私の服を貸してあげるよ。」ドリアンは悪戯っぽく笑った。

クラウスは床の上に落ちたフリルたっぷりのシャツを横目で見て言った。「おれの服を何着かここに置いておくべきだな。…おまえさえ文句ないなら。」

どうみても全く文句はないようだった。というのは、ドリアンはまずまじまじとクラウスの顔を凝視し、それからベッドから文字通り躍り上がって跳び出し、クラウスを抱きしめ、ほとんどクラウスの息の根を止めんばかりの熱烈なキスをおっぱじめたからだった。

とりあえず呼吸のために唇を引き剥がした後も、ドリアンはクラウスの肩に顔をうずめて離れなかった。クラウスはうっすらと薔薇の香りの残る巻毛を撫でながら、もしかして記憶を無くす前の自分は救いようのないほど態度の悪い男だったりしたのだろうかと、居心地悪く考え始めていた。

ドリアンは突然体を起こし、クラウスをまっすぐ見つめて輝くように笑った。「ダーリン、ごめんよ。ゆうべの私は馬鹿みたいだったよね。」

「馬鹿みたいだ？」

クラウスは言葉を続けるより先に、ドリアンが話し始めた。「私は…、私はきみが何を言おうとしているかわからなかったんだ。それから、それがわかったとき、」彼は柔らかく笑った。「今度はそれを信じられなかったんだ。きみがあんなことを言うのはすごく難しかったはずなのに、私の態度はさらにそれを言いやすくするようなものじゃなかった。」

「そんなことを気にせんでいい。」クラウスはそれだけ言うのが精一杯だった。自分が素直に謝罪するタイプの性格ではないというのは、いかにもありそうな話だったからだ。しばらく記憶をなくしてみるということにすら、多少の幸運はあるものだ。

この日のほとんどは、それほどびくびくせずに過ごせた。さしあたり急を要する任務はなにもなさそうだったので、彼は自分の部屋に籠って記憶を取り戻すためにあるだけのファイルを調べまわることができた。部下たちが時にドアをノックし、指示を仰いだ。彼は「各々が最良と判断する方法でそのまま進めろ」と簡潔な指示を出したが、その指示を受けた部下たちがひどく驚いた表情を浮かべたため、この方法は二度しか使えなかった。その後は恐る恐る近づいてくる部下に対しては、一般的と思われるな指示を怒鳴りつけるにとどめた。そうすれば部下たちは慌ててその場を逃げ出し、あとで落ち着いてからゆっくりと自分で何とかする方法を考えることができた。

ファイルを丹念に調べるにつれて、なんとか事情がつかめてきたような気がしてきた。少佐は、大部屋で勤務中の部下たちのコードネームと、微かに記憶に残るイメージを少しずつつなげようと試みた。部下たちすべてを思い出し、頭の中で整理できるまでそれほど長い時間はかからなかった。

午前の遅い時間に、彼は自邸の電話番号を調べて使用人に連絡をとり、着替えを三組オフィスまで届けるように命じた。車を見つけて屋敷に帰れるようになるまで、毎日同じスーツを着ているわけにも行かない。

午後すぐ、少佐は脅迫者からの電話を受けた。受話器を上げるなりそれがわかった。脅迫者は、目当ての書類とその受け渡し方法について告げた。

その書類を見つけるまでにはしばらくかかった。どこに何があるのかまではまだ思い出せていなかった。それから彼はデータを変更した偽造書類を作成し、勤務時間が終わるとその書類を指定された場所に置き去ってから、ドリアンとの待ち合わせの場所へ向かった。午後の空は澄んでいて、晴れやかな気分だった。

今日一日も無事切り抜けることができた。なすべきことをすべてやりおおせることができた。記憶はあと数日のうちに戻るだろう。少佐の身の上に起こったことを知るものは、誰もいない。

ドリアンはリムジンの後部座席で彼を待っていて、ドアを閉じるとすぐにクラウスを抱きしめた。ついこの間まで喧嘩をしていたとは思えない、熱烈な抱擁だった。過去に何があったとしても、その問題ははいまや解決できたのだ。それでもなおクラウスは、恋人との関係が修復できたと確信できるよう最善を尽くした。

キャンドルを灯した二人だけの食卓。ドリアンが周到に準備した夕食を味わう余裕はほとんど無く、ことを始めた。ドリアンはあらゆる意味で素晴らしかった。彼はクラウスに夢中だった。クラウスの耳元で愛を囁き続けた。愛撫をねだられ、クラウスは相手が求めに懸命に応じた。ドリアンはまるで飢えているかのようにクラウスを求めた。彼の囁き、彼のキス、彼の愛撫…、すべてがクラウスを甘い目眩に導いた。

間違いなく、ドリアンにはクラウスのキャリアを賭けるだけの価値があった。クラウスはこれ以上ないほどの幸運を掴んだのだ。ドリアンが自分のことをどう想っていたのが、いますぐにでも思い出したいとクラウスは考えた。

 

\---------------------

 

翌朝、クラウスは職場への道を徒歩でたどることができるだろうと判断した。それが間違いの元だった。

ドリアンと軽いキスを交わし、玄関を出た。まるで家庭を持ったような心地よさだった。ドリアンと別れることになったら、ひどく侘しい生活を送ることになるんだろうなと考えた。記憶を取り戻したら、身辺を整理しなくては。

今日も曇り空だった。フラットのドアを閉め、唇にドリアンとのキスの感触を残したまま歩き出したクラウスの視界に見覚えのある車の陰が入った。軽く頭を巡らせて見遣ると、車の中にAとBが座っているのが見えた。ふたりとも唖然とした表情だった。視線が合うなり二人は慌てて目をそらし、懸命に何も見なかったふりを始めた。

見なかったふり。朝の七時にグローリア伯爵のフラットから出てきた男の姿など見なかったふりを。

しまった。

クラウスは何事もなかったという風情で歩き続けたが、動悸は収まらなかった。部下たちは上司を恐れているはずだ。それがうまく働くかもしれない。あの二人は見たことを口外するのを差し控えるだろう。だがその後はどうなる？今後なにかで睨みを聞かせた時に、対抗手段としてその情報を使うかもしれないではないか。口やかましい上司を黙らせるためのささやかな脅迫手段として。

職場にたどり着いた頃には、体の内側から煮え立つような思いだった。彼は目の合った者たちすべてを睨みつけ、彼らは皆例外なしに震え上がってその視線を避けようとしたが、とくに誰も少佐の様子に驚いているようには見えなかった。自分のチームのオフィスに足を踏み入れた少佐は、Aが低く潜めた声で電話をしている内容に耳を止めた。「なるべく暖かい服を荷物に入れておいてくれ。」Bは必死になって少佐の存在に気づかないふりをしていた。今のところ、部下たちからの脅迫を心配する必要は無さそうだった。

ひどい一日の始まりだった。今日一日立ち向かわねばならない諸問題への覚悟がくじけそうになった。唯一の慰めは、苛ついた少佐の喧嘩腰の態度を不審がる者が誰もいないということだけだった。

午後も遅い時間になって電話が鳴った時には、彼の不機嫌は頂点に達していた。彼は受話器を掴みあげて吠えた。「エーベルバッハだ！」

返ったのは脅迫者の低く潜めた声だった。「ずいぶん舐めた真似をしてくれたようだな、少佐。」

「なんのことだ！」彼は尋ね返した。

「こんなガセネタを見抜けんとでも考えていたのか？もう一度チャンスをやろう。明日まで待つ。明日の午後だ。」

「貴様ら…！」

「隠し事をバラされて表を歩けんようになるだけで済むと思うなよ。」

「どういう意味だ！？」

「大事な宝物のあのお綺麗なツラを台無しにはされたくないだろうが。」

相手がその場にいれば、背骨を叩き折っていたかもしれなかった。

少佐はたっぷりと歯噛みをして堪えた。それから受話器をもう一度取り上げ、ドリアンのフラットの電話番号を素早く押した。ボーナムが出た。すぐにドリアンに換わった。

「何が起こった？」クラウスはしわがれた声で尋ねた。

「男が二人…」怯えたような声が返った。

「それで？」

「殴られた…、ほんの少し。たいした怪我はないよ。」

「本当だろうな？」

「ああ、ダーリン。あれはただの警告だったと思う。」

「倍返し以上にしてやる。」クラウスは怒りを込めてうなった。「できるだけ早くそこへ行く。」

「迎えに行くよ。」

「いや、そこにいてくれ。いや、待て。そいつらに会ったのはどこだ？やつら、そこへ来たのか？」

「ここには来ていない。私は買い物中だったんだ。」

「分かった。そこで待っていろ。」

彼は相変わらず自分の車を泊めた場所を思い出せていなかった。だがどちらにしろ、車をドリアンのフラットの付近に泊めるつもりはなかった。彼は急ぎ足で歩いた。すれ違う誰もが飛び退くように道を開けた。

フラットに駆け込むと、ショックは受けているがほとんど無傷のドリアンが彼を待っていた。クラウスが慰めるようにドリアンを抱きしめると、とっくに仲直りを済ませたはずなのにドリアンは少し驚いたようだった。だが彼は逆らわずにクラウスの抱擁を受けた。ドリアンがクラウスの腕の中に黙って収まったことは、クラウスのためにこそよかったのかもしれない。なぜなら彼はむしろ自分自身を落ち着かせようとドリアンを抱きしめたからだった。実際、クラウスが見る限りドリアンはクラウス自身よりもよほど落ち着いているように見えた。

クラウスはボーナムに、なにか強い酒を二杯用意してから立ち去るように命じた。ボーナムは何かに驚いたような表情を浮かべていた。クラウスにはその表情の理由がわからなかったが、ボーナムは何も言わずに命じられた通りのことを済ませ、その場を去った。

クラウスはドリアンに気付け薬代わりの酒を舐めさせ、自分はその一杯を一息で飲み干した。それから言った。「何が起こったか話してくれ。」

ドリアンはさっきよりも落ち着いた声で話し始めた。二人組の男に路地に引きずり込まれたこと。たっぷり一分間ほど、闇雲に殴られたこと。彼らはすぐに車に飛び乗り、急発進で去っていったこと。ドリアンが語る二人組の男たちの人相は、クラウス自身を誘拐した脅迫者の一味のものと一致した。

「心配するな。おれがなんとかする。」ドリアンが話し終えると、クラウスはそう声をかけた。自分の声に内心の不安が滲まないよう、最新の注意を払いながら。とはいえ、自分にこの問題が解決できないと考えているわけではなかった。こういう問題への対処の方法ならいくらでも知っているはずだ。ただそれをまるっきり思い出せないだけだ。

ドリアンは無理に微笑んでみせた。そう、こういうことは彼の担当ではない。これはクラウスの仕事だ。

愛しあう気分には二人ともがなれなかったので、その日はたわいないおしゃべりで夜を過ごした。話をしているうちに、ドリアンがかなりの熱烈な芸術愛好家であることがわかった。彼はその方面に全く無知なクラウスを時折からかいながら、絵画についてとめどなく語り続けた。

夜が更けると、彼ら各々は睡眠薬を飲み、お互いを抱きしめ合いながらベッドへ倒れこんだ。

 

\---------------------

 

「クラウス？クラウス！目を覚まして！」

少佐ははっと体を起こし、荒い息をついた。心臓が早鐘のように打ち続けていた。

 

「クラウス、大丈夫だよ。ただの夢だよ。」ドリアンの声は心配気だったが、クラウスの耳に優しく響いた。彼の手はクラウスの背を柔らかく撫でていた。

悪夢の内容はごたまぜだった。危険な男たち。銃。彼と彼の隣にいる男へと忍び寄る重大な脅威。後ずさりをする。ガラスが弾けて粉々に輝きながら飛散る…

「なんてこった…」

「夢だよ。何の夢を見ていたか、思い出せる？」

「ああ…」思い出せるとも。

すべて思い出したとも。

なんてことだ。おれはなにをしているんだ。寝乱れたベッドで、こともあろうにこの…、滴るほどのほどの誘惑を湛えた、手のつけようのない変態野郎と…

「クラウス？ダーリン？なにか持ってこようか？」

「飲むものをくれ。」彼はあえぐようにそう言った。一分だけでいい。ひとりにしてくれ。

ドリアンは素早く、だが優しいキスをひとつくれてから立ち上がった。

彼が寝室のドアを開けようとしたとき、クラウスは付け加えた。「できるだけ強い酒がいい。」

ドリアンは黙ってうなずき、そのまま部屋を去った。生まれたままの姿でいることを、少しも気にかけていなかった。なぜ気にかける必要がある？彼はそのままで美しいではないか。クラウスはそれを知っていた。すでに見ていた。あの美貌を、この両の掌の内ではさみ込んで見つめたではないか。

彼は医者を嫌っていた。医師を信用する気になったことがなかった。そしてとうとう、他人の意見をに耳を貸さないという彼の頑固さのつけが今自分に回ってきたのだった。

彼は何もかも思い出した。ある一つのことを頑なに否定し続けてきた彼の全人生。数十年に渡る欲望との闘い。その欲望を、意志の力で押さえつけられると信じていた…、エロイカに出逢うまでは。あの泥棒野郎の誘惑を死に物狂いで避けつづけた日々。自身の内なる悪魔との停戦。彼はは無力だった。恥を忍び、降伏して自分自身の感情を一旦認めてしまえば、彼は為すすべもなく無力だった。ここまで愚かな自分自身と、どうやって向き合うことができるだろう？

エロイカと共にこの任務を命じられたときの動揺を思い出した。これは部長の嫌がらせに違いないと確信した。だがとにかく、脅迫者たちを罠にかけるためのなにかしら単純な囮が必要だった。二人の間の秘め事という虚構のために払ったいくつかの努力を彼は覚えていた。内密の連絡、暗号を使った急ぎの電話、どこかで狙っているカメラに見せつけるための、幾度かの抱擁とキス。

その最後の虚構がクラウスを苦しめ続けた。彼は、ドリアンが真実を知っているのではないかという恐れの渦中にいた。ああ、ヤツの目には、おれがとてつもない愚者に見えているに違いない。

ドリアンがグラスを手に寝室に戻り、クラウスの隣に座った。クラウスは相手を見ないままにグラスを受け取った。ドリアンの両腕に優しく抱きしめられ、クラウスは思わず身体を硬く強張らせた。ドリアンは不審げに尋ねた。

「どうかしたのかい。ダーリン？」

クラウスは、何か言おうと開きかけた口をそのまま閉じた。

何をどう言えばいいっていうんだ？

おまえと三夜もべったり過ごした理由は、おれが記憶喪失に陥っていて、しかもそれを誰にも言い出せず、おまけにおれたちの関係が敵を欺くための罠だったとは全く覚えていなかったからだ、とでも？

そんなことを告白するのは本物の馬鹿だけだ。

彼は束の間、目を閉じた。薔薇の香りが鼻孔を打った。

三日間の間、彼は束縛から猶予されていた。自分自身に課した束縛。この男の腕の中に、決して自らを投じないという束縛。

猶予は終わった。束縛が待ち受ける中に戻った。だがかれはその三日間を善く利用したのだ。

ときに、運命はひとに思いもよらぬ好意を示すことがある。ならば逆らわずに従うがいい。

彼は中身を一息に飲み干したグラスをナイトテーブルに叩きつけると、音を立ててドリアンの唇を吸った。

 

\---------------------

 

「ずいぶん楽しい任務だっただろう、少佐？」部長がこぼれるような笑みを浮かべた。少佐は上司に向かっていつも通りの冷たい視線を向けた。

「連中を締めあげるのに十分な証拠はとれたんでしょうな。」少佐は平然と尋ねた。

強面の部下から思ったような反応を引き出せず、部長はややがっかりしたようだったが、渋々言葉を続けた。「ようやく身柄を拘束したよ。連中を炙り出すのに何年かかったことやら。」

「おれが担当するなり一ヶ月でカタが付きましたな。」少佐は涼しい顔で言い放ち、部長のむっとした顔つきを無表情のまま堪能した。「さて、ご用件が以上であれば戻らせていただきたい。仕事が溜まっております。」

彼は踵を翻し、伯爵の顔には目をやらずに部長のオフィスを出た。伯爵はたいした役者だった。彼は心底がっかりしているように見えた。哀しげな表情すら美しかった。伯爵を見る者は皆、少佐への誘惑キャンペーンがまたしても大失敗に終わったのだなと結論付けるだろう。

脅迫者たちへ二度目の情報提供を行う際に、少佐は受け渡しの場所を部下たちに見張らせておいた。情報を受け取りに来る者が現れた数時間後には、脅迫者たちの一味全員が身柄を拘束されていた。

翌日、AとBは恥じ入った表情で、少佐がエロイカのフラットから出勤していた事に関する誤解は誰にも漏らしていなかったと弁解した。「おとり捜査に決まっていると、すぐに気がつくべきでしたよ。」と、首をぶるぶる振りながらBが言った。

オフィスに足を踏み入れて部下たちのデスクを通り抜けながら、全員が震え上がって自分を迎えるのを、クラウスは悪くない気分で眺めた。「Q、P、Z！」彼は吠たえた。呼ばれた部下たちは跳び上がるようにして立ち上がり、上司に従った。

呼びつけた部下が不安げに前に経つと、彼は直近の任務に関する指示をたっぷりと与えた。これまでほとんどすべての任務がそうだったように、この任務もまた成功することは間違いなかった。なぜなら少佐には今自分が何をしているかがはっきりとわかっていたからだった。この道にかけて、彼は最良の男だった。

部下を下がらせ、煙草に火をつけた。彼のキャリアは安泰だった。彼個人への評判も揺るがなかった。

勤務時間はあと一時間ほどで終わる。自分のベンツがどれでどこに泊めてあるのか、少佐はっきりと覚えていた。そして今夜は任務の成功に祝杯を上げるため、グローリア伯爵との夜を予定しているのだった。

 

 

＜おしまい＞

**Author's Note:**

> Yuriaさんによる美しい挿絵はこちら。http://belladonna.org/ironmask.html


End file.
